


Dynamic

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Denial, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going into heat," Sebastian ground out, crossing his arms, leaning in the doorway to Jim's office.</p><p>"I'm not going into heat," Jim corrected him and Sebastian sighed. I'm a beta and betas don't go into heat."</p><p>"Richard is going into heat two weeks early because you're not taking care of yourself and, fuck, just let him take over," Sebastian huffed in one long, jumbled together sentence he had to get Jim safe, let him rest before the heat was in full force and Sebastian would go get food so he wouldn't have to go out when his omega needed him.</p><p>"Nope," Jim replied, still typing on his laptop. "I'm not going to feel it. Well, yeah my arse'll be wet, but I don't care."</p><p>"You will care," Sebastian retorted, resisting the urge to snatch the laptop and drag Jim into the bedroom anyway. "You know what happens to an omega if they aren't fucked in heat."</p><p>Jim laughed and shook his head. "Such a simple gender, alphas. Useless. I can handle it, Sebbykins, don't worry your poor, overprotective heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic

Jim was a beta. There was never any question about it. He wasn't an alpha, definitely not, he didn't have a knot or a big enough cock and there was no fucking way he was going to leak out of his arse like a fucking cunt. There was no way he was going to go into heat and _beg_ for it four times a year like those pathetic omega _whores_ did.

Richard, on the other hand, was as omega as omega could be. He was quiet and submissive and loyal by nature. He smiled a lot and wrung his hands when he was anxious and had a hard time understanding Sebastian sometimes, but he was a nice kid.

The only problem with this dynamic was that Richard and Jim were the same person. They lived in each other's head, two minds inside of one body. Jim might be a beta but that didn't stop his arse from lubricating when Sebastian fucked him. He didn't feel the intense arousal that Richard felt, but that didn't mind him, he was fine with being a bit strange, but not an omega. Still beta, through and through.

Usually Jim let Richard have control over his body while he was in heat, since the cycle was imminent and Jim preferred to stay beta,

Sebastian was alpha. There was nothing un-alpha like about him. He was tall and rough and strong and _lord_ did he know how to fuck. His shoulders were broad and his arms were thick and his hands were huge and he was amazing.

Sebastian being an alpha was a bit of a problem for Jim, he had to wear cologne and wash twice a day so that he didn't smell like omega and so that Sebastian wouldn't molest him if he got too sweaty. Jim would put up with it though, for control.

Richard was more open about his gender. Of course, he hid it when he went out in public, omegas were filth and low lives, just begging to be pinned against the wall, bent over the counter of the bar and fucked within an inch of their life by alpha or beta alike.

Anyway, Richard rather liked his job as the story teller, he didn't want to lost it.

\---

Sebastian had marked on the calendar the approximate time to start bugging Jim about letting Richard take control for his heat, if Richard didn't have control already.

It was still half a month away when Sebastian started to smell it.

Omegas cycles were never exact, especially if they treated their body the way Jim did, never sleeping or eating and constantly neglecting himself because the body wasn't _his_ it was Richard's and Richard could deal with the repercussions.

"You're going into heat," Sebastian ground out, crossing his arms, leaning in the doorway to Jim's office.

" _I'm_ not going into heat," Jim corrected him and Sebastian sighed. I'm a beta and betas don't go into heat."

"Richard is going into heat two weeks early because you're not taking care of yourself and, fuck, just let him take over," Sebastian huffed in one long, jumbled together sentence he had to get Jim safe, let him rest before the heat was in full force and Sebastian would go get food so he wouldn't have to go out when his omega needed him.

"Nope," Jim replied, still typing on his laptop. "I'm not going to feel it. Well, yeah my arse'll be wet, but I don't care."

"You _will_ care," Sebastian retorted, resisting the urge to snatch the laptop and drag Jim into the bedroom anyway. "You know what happens to an omega if they aren't fucked in heat."

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Such a simple gender, alphas. Useless. I can handle it, Sebbykins, don't worry your poor, overprotective heart."

Sebastian just growled at him and wandered off to shower and try to ignore the smell in the flat.

\---

Then next few days were absolute torture. Christ, with that _smell_ and how Jim wasn't effected _at all._ Sebastian was half hard pretty much as soon as he walked in the flat. It made it hard to sleep, the thought that Richard would hurt after this because Jim was being a prick. That _his_ omega would hurt because of some fucking _idiot_ beta.

After three days he just couldn't stand it anymore. The body was in full heat. Jim had known not to leave the flat, so he'd spent most of the time in his office, curled up on the floor in the corner so if Sebastian came in he would have more of a fighting chance.

That didn't deter the alpha though, he stormed into the room, tearing Jim's laptop from his hands, not even listening as he started to yell. He'd dealt with this enough, neither of them were going to suffer for this, damn it.

He reached down and grabbed Jim, even though he squirmed and kicked and screamed, Sebastian didn't care, he just tightened his grip until he knew it would bruise.

The bedroom was across the hall, which was good, Sebastian didn't think he'd be able to handle dragging Jim halfway through the flat. He nearly tossed the man on the bed, thinking he should get some handcuffs or something, but… No, that was too much effort.

"I'm sick of this," Sebastian hissed, one hand on Jim's shoulders and he moved to straddle his waist. "You need to take care of yourself, you fucking shit."

"Such reassuring words," Jim replied smoothly, which just got him a slap to the face. His head snapped to the side and kept it there, his face somewhere in between shock and confusion.

Sebastian tugged at Jim's button up, tearing off buttons and pushing the fabric aside, licking a stripe from above Jim's naval to his neck. Jim's breath hitched and he shook his head, finally looking at Sebastian again. Sebastian got off of Jim long enough to flip him over. The was a wet spot on the seat of the pants. Sebastian nearly groaned at the sight, how wet Jim must be. He tugged Jim's trousers off with one hand, the other still holding him down. All he could think about was how passive Jim seemed, staring blankly at the ceiling as Sebastian squirmed down Jim's body until he was practically sitting on the man's ankles, leaning down and tasting the fluid from Jim's arse. It was a heady taste and all it did was turn him on even more. He didn't even bother with pulling off his trousers all the way, just pulled them down enough  get his cock out, the knot already starting to swell.

He pushed in to the hilt on the first go, groaning as Jim's muscles stretched around. He wasn't even reacting at first, but then it wasn't Jim anymore, the body beneath him was moving with him now, whining and keening with want. Sebastian was barely paying attention though, just relishing in the feeling of _finally_ being inside Richard, _his_ omega. _His._

"S-sebby, please," Richard was whining and yes, it was definitely him, even through the lust filled fuzz he recognized the voice, the submission.

"Fuck," Sebastian groaned, snapping his hips, feeling the base of his cock harden even more, thinking they were nearly ready to knot.

Richard was gripping the sheets tightly, practically sobbing with relief as Sebastian pounded into him, starting to have to force himself out each time, it hurt Richard but he didn't care, it was relief, finally.

"Rich, I'm… I'm kn-kn…" Sebastian couldn't even finish it before he was coming, nearly shaking with the strain, the overwhelming _feeling_ of it all. Richard came in nearly the same breath, his body clenching around Sebastian, screaming in a high, breathless way.

When it was over Sebastian pulled out and held Richard, who was curled up against Sebastian's hest, feeling safe and the pressure in his body finally being satisfied. For now, at least.

\---

It had been hell for Richard because he'd been awake the whole time. He didn't even have anything to masturbate with, all he could do was stick fingers up his ass and squirm in the Nothing, screaming at Jim, because he knew Jim could hear him. It hurt, the last time he hadn't had someone to be with him in his heat was when he was in his early twenties. Nearly ten years ago.

This had been the first heat where he hadn't had Sebastian in half that time. His stomach felt sick, like he might vomit and he wanted to cry, it hurt his cock and his back and just absolutely everywhere. He'd rather die than not sate in heat.

Jim didn't hear him though, until nearly the last minute, until it was too late and Richard was confining himself to at least a month of sickness and misery.

"Richie, I'm back," Jim sing-songed from somewhere behind him. Richard uncurled himself from his ball and cracked his eyes open, turning to face Jim. The body was still awake. Richard could feel it, he wasn't sure how, but he just knew.

"Wh-what's the body…d-do..?" Richard stated, but cut himself off with a groan, clutching his stomach, closing his eyes, trying to block it all out.

"Sebastian's fucking it," Jim replied shortly, letting out a breathy moan. "Yeah, just pushed in."

Richard was trying to stand in an instant, but instead, he fell to his knees, unable to stay up for too long. He wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and tried not to scream.

"Let me take control, let me feel it, please, Jim, please," Richard begged, tugging at the hem of Jim's shirt. "I'll do anything… anything."

"Mm, let me fuck you when we're together again?" Jim asked and Richard nodded frantically.

"Anything," he repeated.

"We'll do it how I like?"

" _Anything._ ”

Jim leaned down and kissed Richard on the forehead, and everything changed, suddenly, Sebastian was inside him, _oh yes_ , and things weren't spiraling out of control, _please, more,_ and finally, _finally,_ there was peace and he could feel Sebastian semen inside him and he had his alpha back, his big, strong alpha and Sebastian would protect him, from himself even.

"Love you, 'Bastian," Richard had to mumble, leaning up and kissing the alpha, softer than when he'd been lost in lust.

"Love you too, bunny," Sebastian replied smoothly, a smile playing on his lips as he ran a hand through Richard's hair and they both drifted, waiting for when Richard's body needed it again.


End file.
